roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Blood Sin
Personality After the experiments in the lab, his artificially made quirk as well as overall traumatic lab experience made his inner mind state unstable. This might cause the appearance of multiple personality disorder which quite possibly get worse as his quirk evolves. At the moment there are 3 main personalities. The main one is Vlad, he is a rather calm rational man, and quite often likes to think what he wants to do, has decent social skills, though they are nothing amazing. #93 is cold, rational personality which runs purely on cold logic, however he often fails to calculate human emotions so his predictions aren’t always accurate. Both Vlad and #93 are teasing each other in their own way. His 3rd and final personality is Impaler, he is an incarnation of his sinful nature, running purely on instinctual desires, and whenever Vlad unlocks new sin, that sin’s consciousness will join Impaler. Also #93 as a cold and emotionless self as it is, can suppress the wild emotional state of Impaler sinful nature. Backstory Vlad was one of few people who were considered quirkless as he became 4 years old and didn’t manifest a quirk. Because of this he was considered by his parents to be a failure and kicked out of household so he no longer had last name. Later on he was picked by a Villainous organisation who did human experiments on humans without quirks, trying to transfer high ranking villains or heroes quirks to them as well as brainwashing them into making them fight for them, thus getting more manpower. These experiments carried a very high mortality rate, and even those who succeeded in getting quirks were put to fight each other to enhance their battle prowess. Vlad or at that moment known as #93, as people didn’t bother giving them names and just went with specimen numbers, were part of newly included batch of 100 kids, he even got along well with 10 of them, and as time went on (about 7 years) even fell in love with one, a girl with a specimen number #87. These kids were experimented on various quirks and Vlad fell into a bach of kids who were experimented on transferring a reworked blood manipulation quirk to them. Out of this group of 20 people only he succeeded in getting this quirk, the others couldn’t take the experiments and died. Later on he was put into battles against other batches experimental survivors and he found himself to be quite proficient in improvising his kills. Each kid had to survive 5 battles in order to be put into a final stage of experiment, being brainwashed into joining Villain ranks. To Vlad his first battle was a quite shocking experience, killing a veteran with 3 wins. However as battles went on, he noticed having less and less emotions as he killed, after all in that arena, it was kill or be killed and as battles went on Vlad accepted that rule and survived 4 battles, however during his final 5th battle he was put against #87 who also survived 4 battles thanks to her inheriting Poison quirk. Vlad was shocked by the decision to put him against his love, but obviously the organisation knew about their relationship and put them together as a final test to see if they wouldn’t hesitate to kill no matter who. For the first time in the arena Vlad hesitated to kill, feeling his beliefs in the rule kill or be killed crumbling, and #87 seemed hesitant as well. As they were standing in arena for full 5 minutes the announcer said that if they don’t start fighting, they both will be killed. After hearing these news #87 suggested that they should just go into 1 big clash and whoever wins get to live. Vlad agreed though in his mind he decided to not put any strength in his strike and just pretend that he is serious and thus he dashed and #87 answered the same. However just as he lunged a half assed strike with blood claw, #87 lunged herself to the claw and impaling herself. Vlad was shocked by the sight of his love bleeding from his own hands. Just before she passed away on her last breath she said, “live on”. Vlad started to cry blood from his eyes at the sight of this, feeling his mentality snapping, only to have his anger raised by the sound of Judge clapping and congratulating to his 5th and final battle victory and just as he was about to sent to brainwashing facility the place got assaulted by Heroes who found out organisations whereabouts. The entire place fell with villains being either killed or apprehended. As for specimen they were put into hospital to be treated by doctors and after they were healed they were released to freedom while still being under surveillance. Vlad was 17 at that time and because of his anger of Villainous experimental facilities decided that he wants to be a hero and fight similar organisations however because of his background he wasn’t accepted in case he was a spy and could ruin heroes from the inside. The same went for other survivors in case they wanted to be heroes. So with nowhere else to go, Vlad became a wandering Rogue, though due to his isolation he didn’t know much about the outside world so he was very careful about how he approached new people. Resources His own created blood rubies. He is fairly well off as he sells his rubies under pretext that it’s real rubies. At the moment he has $50000 made from selling fake rubies. Equipment/Weaponry Two very sharp daggers, both of them have a small metal tube of his blood inserted in their handles, the handles themselves are wrapped with red leather and the pommel is embedded with his blood ruby. A red long sleeved coat which has a lot of inner pockets. Crimson fang: a transforming weapon made out of red looking material which can shift between a longsword which is 110 cm in length and a spear which is 160 cm in length and weights 2kg. The weapon has a ring shaped pomel with a hole in it as well as an empty tube inside the weapons rod/pommel which can be accessed by deattaching the pommel. Vlad personaly filled that tube with his blood. Specializations He specialises in prepared fights, thus he excels in assassinations. Though because of his Blood rage overdrive his close combat prowess aren’t that bad either. He is proficient in knife/dagger and sword mastery. Due to traveling he knows many languages. Quirk Branches of Blood Sins(quirk name). (Blood manipulation, temporary-self enhancement, possibly more at higher ranks). He can change properties of his blood (purify it from poison) or change in state (liquid and solid for now (solid state durability is 20000 N). His blood starts to melt at 100C and boil at 200C. He can compress his blood into a 1l/1cm^3 ratio. Because his quirk is unstable it was granted to him by artificial means, Vlad gets various abilities related to blood. His current ones are: Blood creations of Pride. He can create blood constructs/weapons and even semi-living blood puppets. He can make his puppets small, medium or big size. The constructs are considered permanently altered even if they leave his range, until Vlad alters them again. Small puppet it takes 1.6l of blood to make. It’s durability is 5 kN, speed 40km/h, strength - Punch 3k N, Kick 5k N, it has a lifting force of 150kg .It takes 1 turn to create them as well as fully repair them, though it takes few seconds to partially repair. Medium puppet it takes 2.6l of blood to make. It’s durability is 10 kN, speed 35km/h, strength - Punch 5k N, Kick 7k N, it has a lifting force of 300kg .It takes 3 turns to create them and repair them while their partial reparation takes 1 turn. Big puppet. It takes 8l of blood to build. Durability is 15kN, speed 30km/h, strength - Punch 8k N, kick 10k N and it has a lifting strength of 500kg. It takes 5 turns to create and fully repair while partial reparation takes 3 turns. He can control either 5 small puppets or 3 medium puppets or 1 big puppet. That also means that he could control 3 small ones and 1 medium one at the same time or 1 small puppet and 2 medium ones at the same types. Puppets, unlike regular constructs lack the ability to fully shift into liquid form and if they lose a limb, they need aditional blood to regrow their limbs also if their head gets crushed they crumble. As for his regular blood constructs, he can launch them at 40 m/s speed and hit with 6kN of force. His regular constructs can lift 50kg. Bloodlust Overdrive is a strengthening ability which currently doubles his physical prowess so he gets 12k N punching force and 14k N kicking force and 12k N endurance as well as 80km/h speed. It lasts for 4 turns and then you can't use your quirk for 1 turn because it puts strain on your body. Overall cooldown of the ability is 4 turns. Vlad can’t manipulate his blood while under bloodlust effect but that doesn’t mean that he can’t wield pregenerated blood constructs. Limitations: There is a limit to how much blood he can control(16 l of blood) as well as how much can he accelerate his own blood via Overdrive(his current limit is x2), he can control blood up to 15 m. He can’t alter his blood properties from inside other person’s body(though that doesn’t mean that he can’t use already pre-generated construct). While he is creating golems he can’t conjure anything else, though that doesn’t mean he can’t wield already created constructs. The highest amount of blood he can store with his quirk is 8l. He can sense other people's blood in 15 meter range around him. Vlad can now use 8 liters of blood to make armor around himself that he needs to constantly manipulate to maintain. Armor's durability is 20kN and Vlad can repair 5kN per turn only on 1 spot which takes 0.5l of blood. Versatility He is highly versatile because his blood constructs can become take many various shapes so his imagination is the limit. For defense he can conjure blood armor around him or create shield like blood constructs, for offense he can create and launch various blood projectiles or order his blood golem constructs to fight enemies instead (after all good luck physically destroying liquid). For utility, pretty much ability to conjure any shape out of his blood can be helpful. Example: Vlad sees 3 thugs approaching his house trying to kill him because they thought that he carries something valuable. Vlad calls for his already prepared 5 small blood puppets to charge out of the alleyway towards the thugs. Thugs get startled by the sight and unsheathes their swords and tries slashing at them, however golems before being slashed turned liquid and swirled around them and reforming behind their backs, impaling them with newly formed blades. Vlad approaches dead corpses and makes their body unrecognisable and throws them into a nearby water pond. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues